They Couldn't Take It
by WeHaveACase
Summary: Yes, it's another postFault. What could have happened between the hospital and Cragen's office? Chapter 2 rated M.
1. Deep In Thought

**They Couldn't Take It  
Rating T**

Yes, that's right everyone, it's another post-Fault story. The rerun the other night woke up my muse, and fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, she awoke on the slightly angsty side of the bed. I, er she, whatever, started wondering, what could have happened between the hospital and Cragen's office? Could that have been what made her request a new partner? So I decided to explore that option, taking advantage of my muse's cooperation, in hopes that it may rub off on the other two stories I have in progress. It'll be more than a one shot, but definitely not as long as my others. I haven't decided if I'll write the whole thing my way, or try to follow the season yet, so any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One - Deep In Thought 

She sat in that hospital chair for a few minutes after he left, her head spinning. _They couldn't be partners? All _he_ had left? _A hand on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

"Detective Benson? Are you alright?" A doctor asked, concern written across his face.

She forced a smile as she stood. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a difficult case."

"Of course, but Rebecca Clifford will be fine. You and your partner did well today."

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Now go home and get some rest." The doctor advised.

She nodded in acknowledgement, burying her hands in her coat pockets as she walked down the hallway and out of the hospital. She walked, lost in her thoughts again, and before she knew it, she heard her name being called.

"Good evening Ms. Be- Ms. Benson?"

She looked up, turning around to see her doorman watching her with concern. She'd walked right past her apartment building. She brushed the mistake off with a forced laugh, and mumbled something about working too much as she made her way to the elevator. When the doors opened, she let herself in to her apartment, tossing her badge and keys onto the coffee table and throwing her coat across a chair. She sank onto her couch, her head in her hands.

Moments later, she stood abruptly, and made her way to the kitchen, digging through a few cabinets before finding the vodka bottle she had hidden in the back. Carrying it with her, she sat back on the couch, taking a swig straight from the bottle and wincing as it went down. With a disgusted sound she slammed the bottle on the table and stood up. _What the hell is my problem? _Her hand drifted to the cut healing on her neck, and she winced as her fingernail brushed across it. _I gotta clear my head_, she thought, and made her way to her bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the steam fill the small room before shedding her clothes and stepping in.

She let out a sigh as she slipped under the spray, letting it soak her hair and skin. _What is wrong with me? _She thought as she reached for her shampoo, massaging her scalp as she tried to push all thoughts of the past few days from her brain. But as she rinsed the soap from her hair and smoothed the conditioner through, images of Elliot and Guitano came rushing back.The warehouse. Splitting up. Guitano's gun to her partner's head. Her tears falling as she tried to talk him down, over Elliot telling her to take the shot, and knowing she never could. Her tears mixed with the water as she braced herself against the wall, leaning her forehead against the cool tiles. There was no way she'd have taken the shot, she knew that for sure. Be the cause of his death, of leaving his children fatherless, and herself without him? Never.

She rinsed her hair one more time before shutting off the shower, climbing out and drying off. She pulled a pair of pajama pants and a tank top on, running a brush through her damp hair. Looking at herself, her eyes red from crying, she fingered her injury. When Guitano had come at her with the knife, she'd actually felt the blade cut her skin. She'd thought she was dying as she hit the ground, instinctively reaching up to cover and put pressure on the wound. She'd heard Elliot's voice, yelling her name as she struggled and gasped to regain the wind that had been knocked out when she hit the ground. His arms had lifted her head from the ground and he'd come into her line of vision. She'd realized she was okay, and sent him after Guitano, but she'd seen the fear in his eyes.

She shook herself from her reverie for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She knew what she needed to do, for herself. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed the coat and things she'd dropped on her way in. She shrugged her coat on as she left the apartment building, walking quickly against the brisk night air.

She raised her fist to knock on the door in front of her, hesitating slightly before gathering her resolve and rapping her knuckles against the door. She heard him approach the door, and sensed the slight hesitation before the lock slid open and he opened the door. She watched as he took in her appearance, the pajama pants, wet hair, and red eyes, the questions evident across his face.

She took a shaky breath before whispering softly, "I couldn't take it either."

* * *

Okay please review! I realize it was a tad light in the dialogue department, but that will all come in the next chapter. I promise! 


	2. Always You

Alright, since you all asked so nicely, I will continue the story. Here's chapter two. It contains M/R rated material, for sexual situations as well as some language (they're cops, what can I say) so consider yourself forewarned. Sorry, but I won't be worrying about dividing it like I have in Away From the Job. I think the interaction between them is too important to where I'm going, or where I think I'm going anyway, with the story. So, here we go...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two -- Always You

_She whispered softly, "I couldn't take it either."_

His eyes widened slowly as he took in her statement. He stepped back opening the door wider for her to come in, and she stepped inside, slowly making her way toward his couch. He closed the door silently and turned. She ran her left hand through her hair, letting it drift to cover her cut. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Liv?" His voice was soft, surprising them both.

"The warehouse this afternoon, was one of the worst times in my life El."

"Wasn't my cup of tea either." He cracked lamely, coming to sit beside her, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I knew Guitano was lying."

"I know."

"I knew there was no good way out of there."

"I know."

"But I also knew there was no way I could take that shot."

"Liv. The job-"

"Screw the job!" She exclaimed, standing and walking away from the couch and him. "I couldn't be the one responsible for your death. How was I supposed to tell your kids it was _my_ fault their dad wasn't gonna be around to, scare prom dates, or walk them down the aisle!" Tears thickened her voice and Elliot winced, standing to follow her.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked that of you."

"But you just kept telling me to take the shot El! Like it was nothing! Elliot, what about me?"

"Liv-" He warned weakly, her question lingering in the air between them.

"No. Don't Liv me. What about me Elliot. I can't do this without you El."

"Munch, or Fin-"

"No, not the job Elliot. It's not all about the God damn job!" She said in frustration and turned away from him, pacing to the window and staring as she spoke. "You are my best friend El. You really are _all_ I have in this world. I can't- I can't lose you." Her voice broke and it nearly killed him.

He closed the distance between them in a few steps. Grabbing her upper arm, he spun her around to face him. She started to protest, but was cut off when his lips crashed down onto hers. She responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Suddenly she pushed away, breathing heavily as she searched his face. His hands on her hips tightened and pulled her back to him, lowering a gentle kiss to her lips and down her neck. She groaned and pulled his mouth back up to hers.

Their kisses became frenzied as she began working on the buttons of his dress shirt, slipping it over his shoulders and dropping it on the floor as he backed her into his bedroom. His hands at her waist lifted her tank top over her head, and he groaned to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed and sucked at her neck as she tried to work his belt, finally removing it then his pants. The backs of her knees collided with the bed and she slid across it, pulling him with her. Trailing kisses down her neck, he reached her breasts as he pulled off her pajama pants and panties. She gasped as his mouth closed around her breast.

"Open your eyes Liv." He whispered huskily. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, meeting his as he hovered above her. "Always you Liv. I'll always choose you." He whispered and lowered his head to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over, straddling his legs as she pulled off his boxers. She met his eyes and he reached up to wipe the residual tears from her eyes before settling his hands on her narrow waist.

Slowly she lowered herself onto him, gasping as he filled her, and resting her head on his chest to give her body the time to adjust to his size. His hand left her hip to brush her cheek, pulling her up to kiss him. She kissed him once more and started moving, his hands tight on her hips, guiding her. When she sank onto him again, he tightened his hands, holding her to him and himself inside her as he flipped them over, his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her deeply as he thrust into her. She was close already, he could feel it in the way she tightened around him, gasping his name. Her legs were around his waist, angling her hips as she thrust up to meet his, groaning at the feel of him inside her. Kissing her again, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them to sit up so she was straddling his lap and they were face to face. He thrust again and she moaned. The new angle of penetration and the intimacy of the position were too much for her, triggering her orgasm. She dug her nails into his back and moaned his name as the waves crashed over her. He thrust twice more before groaning and exploding inside her, sucking the skin at the base of her neck into his mouth as he came.

They rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, her head resting on his shoulder and his hands making lazy patterns on her sweaty back. Slowly he slid out of her, and she groaned at the loss of contact. Laying them down, he wrapped an arm around her and she curled into his side, her leg intertwined with his and her hand resting on his chest. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt her hand tracing patterns across his chest. She trailed her fingers across his muscles, her hand coming to a stop over a bullet scar on his shoulder.

"From the Ackerman shooting." He whispered, his eyes drifting open. She pressed a soft kiss to the scar.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." She whispered back.

"I'm glad you weren't. You would have gotten hurt."

"I should have had your back though. It just about killed me when Cragen told me there'd been a shooting and you'd been injured." She said softly, shaking her head as she rolled away from him, pulling the sheet to cover herself. She stared at the ceiling until he pushed himself up on his elbow, putting himself in her line of vision.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and watched as she visibly struggled to find the right words.

"I. I have to know this isn't just because of Guitano and this emotional roller coaster we're on." She whispered.

"What are you talking about Liv?"

"This. Us. You, me, together like this." She gestured between them. "Are we going to go back to the way things were? Back to the job, and forget any of tonight ever happened?"

"Liv, I meant what I said earlier. I'll always choose you. And if the choice is to go back to the job and forget this, or be with you, I'd choose the latter." He answered sincerely.

"Really?"

"Really." He assured her. "I can always get used to working with Fin or Munch, or a completely different partner if need be, as long as I have you." He touched her cheek tenderly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We can talk more in the morning, I promise." He laid back down, pulling her back into his arms. "Go to sleep Liv."

She sighed. "Goodnight El."

"Night babe." He murmured, yawning. Her eyes widened momentarily and she smiled slowly before snuggling back into his side and falling asleep.

* * *

There you go. At least one more chapter, maybe more if I can figure out where to go with all this.  
Review please! 


	3. Get Used to It

Well, you all must be pretty special if I'm updating a third time in as many days! Don't get too used to it, lol. After this chapter I don't have anything else prewritten, so any chapters I add will take a little longer. My apologies though, cuz this is a kinda short chapter, but it brings us around to the last scene of fault. Just to warn you, its pretty fluffy. Thought I'd balance out some of that heavy angst from earlier.

* * *

Chapter Three --- Get Used to It

Olivia woke up the next morning and stretched, reaching to turn off her alarm, realizing it wasn't her alarm that had awoken her. Sitting up, she yawned and rubbed a hand over her eyes and through her hair. The aroma of brewing coffee drifted into the bedroom, and she smiled. Looking around for something to wear, she grabbed Elliot's dress shirt off the floor beside the bed and slipped it on, buttoning it as she slid out of the bed and padded quietly into the kitchen.

Elliot was standing in front of his refrigerator, wearing a wife beater and his boxers, as she came up behind him. She ran a hand up his back and over his shoulder, leaning in behind him.

"Sorry about the scratches." She whispered, and he jumped slightly.

"Sorry about the hickey." He retorted good naturedly, turning with a smile in time to see her hand fly to the mark on her neck and an accusing look come over her face. He closed the fridge and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Good morning." He murmured.

"Mmm. Good morning." She responded, smiling sweetly, then turning to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. "I'm still mad about the hickey. How am I supposed to hide that?" She complained, her smile belaying her words.

"Make-up, turtlenecks, you'll figure something out." He teased, kissing her again and pinning her against the counter. "You're smart." He added between kisses, lifting her up to sit on the counter. He stood between her legs, running his hands up and down her bare thighs as they kissed. After a few minutes of kissing, she broke away with a moan, resting her forehead against his with a smile.

"A girl could get used to mornings like this." She warned teasingly.

"Go ahead, get used to it." He kissed her again. "I'm pretty partial myself." She laughed as he pinched her knee and she wriggled off the counter, catching sight of the clock on the microwave as she did.

"I need to get home to change before work." She said softly. "Fin and Munch would never let me live it down if I showed up in my pajamas." She smiled.

"Sure." He released his hold on her waist, and watched as she walked towards his bedroom. "You look good in my shirt." He observed, and she laughed. Moments later she reemerged, still wearing his shirt, but this time over her pajama pants.

"Wanna give me a ride to my apartment?" She asked and he laughed.

"Sure. Wouldn't want you walking home like that. Give me a minute to get dressed and we'll head over to your place."

A half hour later she was changed and ready to go. As they pulled up in front of the station she dabbed a layer of concealer onto her neck. Snapping the make-up closed and replacing the mirror, she turned to find Elliot grinning at her.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face mister." She laughed.

"What can I say? I like the idea of you walking around with that all day, and the two of us being the only ones who know how it got there." He winked and she smacked his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and leaned in for a short kiss before leaving the car and entering the station, Olivia close on his heels.

They were the only ones in the bullpen when they walked in, so Elliot made his way over to the coffee maker, starting a batch that would become an extreme necessity shortly. Watching him with a soft smile, Olivia approached Cragen's door. She rapped her knuckles against the glass before opening the door slowly.

"Olivia, what's up?" Cragen asked, looking up from his paperwork as she closed the door behind her. He watched as she took a deep breath.

"I want a new partner."

* * *

Pleeeeeeease review!

I'm working on the next few chapters so I'll try to get them up quickly.


	4. Not What He Said

Here's your new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, this is the most I've gotten for such a short story. I did want to address some of them however, so heres a few shout outs.

**Mrs. Detective Billy Martin**: I didn't really pay any attention to the date during that scene. I decided to take a little creative liberty with that one.

**TLWROX: **I understand where you're coming from on her reasons for the request, and again, I am taking a little creative liberty. My thoughts were that she is still torn up about making the request, but is also trying not to show emotion. In Fault she really wasn't upset, just kind of stoic and emotionless in that scene. Thanks for your continued interest in my writing.

And now, with no further ado (except to say that it's not mine), the story...

* * *

Chapter 4 ---- Not What He Said

"I want a new partner."

Cragen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want a new partner Captain." Olivia repeated.

"Have a seat." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I've thought about this Don. We can't work together anymore."

"If this is about that arguement, you were both under a lot of stress."

"This isn't about the arguement. We're under stress everyday of this job Captain. There are other issues for us. We just can't be partners anymore."

"You keep saying we. Have you discussed this with Elliot?"

"Somewhat." Feeling childish, she crossed her fingers under her leg. "We agree that we need the change."

Cragen eyed her for a few minutes, before sighing again. "There's an opening in Computer Crimes. I know it's not what you're used to, but at the moment, it's the best I can do."

"That's fine." Olivia assured him.

"The paperwork will go through over the weekend, and you'll start there Monday."

She nodded and thanked him, standing and moving to the door.

"And Olivia?" She turned. "I hope this is temporary. If you two can resolve your issues, your place will be here."

"Thank you sir." She smiled and left the office, preparing for her last day as a member of the SVU.

As she slipped into her desk chair, Elliot looked up with a smile. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just took care of a few things."

"Good. Coffee's ready if you want some." He smiled warmly again.

"Thanks." She stood and poured herself a cup. Standing by the counter, she watched as Elliot went back to his paperwork. _Why didn't I tell him? _She knew why, really. She was afraid of his reaction. It was stupid, she knew. He was the one who'd said they couldn't work together, and that he'd choose her over the job. She'd talk to him later, after work, she told herself, and returned to her desk.

----

The day was blessedly slow. All four detectives spent the day on paperwork, from the Guitano case and others they'd gotten backed up on. Olivia was reading over a witness testimony when Fin called her.

"Hey Liv?" She looked up, blinking a minute before her eyes focused on him. Fin laughed. "I know, too much reading. You got the testimony on that case from last week?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm reading."

"I just need that one part when she talked about what he says to her." He walked over to read over her left shoulder, skimming the page as she read. "Next page please." He requested sweetly, pulling away slightly and chuckling. "Nice hickey Liv. Get lucky last night?"

Munch broke the pencil he'd been fiddling with, and she scowled. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Anyone we know?" Munch piped up, coming over to her desk.

"Yeah. You gotta give us some details. We're livin' vicariously through you here Liv...God knows the rest of us don't have sex lives." Fin said dryly.

"That's none of your business."

"Aw, Liv. You're no fun!" Fin half-whined.

"That's not what he said last night." She deadpanned, then burst out laughing as Munch and Elliot simultaniously choked on their coffee. "Drop it boys, and get back to work before Cragen comes out here and catches you slacking off." She chastised teasingly. Mumbling, Fin and Munch returned to their desks, missing the look that crossed between Olivia and Elliot.

----

"That's not what I said last night?" Elliot asked with a slow smile when she opened her apartment door that evening. She grinned naughtily and pulled him in by his tie, pressing herself against him as she closed the door.

* * *

Hope that doesn't seem too out of character. I've had that hickey scene planned out for awhile, but was having trouble fitting it into one of my stories. I'm so glad I got to sue it in this one! I know this chapter is short again, but I'm working on the length thing, I promise. I think I've decided to follow the season storyline, so if anyone knows where I can get/find transcripts of the end of this season, PLEASE let me know! I've tried TwizTV, but they haven't updated yet. The sooner I find those last episodes, the sooner I'll update this story...hint hint!

Please review!


End file.
